


Ecto-teub, son histoire

by Kraagenskull



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraagenskull/pseuds/Kraagenskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freestyle hardcore de Sans, aka Micko White, featuring son appendice reproducteur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecto-teub, son histoire

**Author's Note:**

> Ce gangsta freestyle est une parodie de la chanson "Ma bite, son histoire" de Micko Black. Chef d'oeuvre à découvrir sans tarder ici pour les néophytes ! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9aVm4nTO_8

Micko White.  
The shiny skeleton with quantum physics.  
Motha fuckas.  
Ecto-teub, son histoire !  
Aaaaaah.

Ecto-teub, ecto-teub, ecto-teub, ecto-teub, oh  
Ecto-teub, ecto-teub, ecto-teub, ecto-teub, OH oh

Né en 211X  
Enfant d'Hotland dans le CORE  
Gaster me circoncit  
J'avais pas b'soin de mon zizi  
Car il fait chaud, très chaud ici  
Mais j'marchais en veste et baggy

Voici j'arrive à Snowdin  
Et les gens ne restent pas de glace  
Des chiens des chattes, ça me dépasse  
Pour la première fois, ecto-teub me parle  
« Bienvenue chez Grillby's » (Oh yeahhh)

Je redescends chez Toriel  
Je rencontre la plus belle  
ah putain, c'est une humaine  
je me dis, faut qu'je la ken !  
Comme dans le Mettaton Show que j'ai vu hier  
Elle aime mes blagues, je les aime aussi  
Et soudainement ma teub l'aime aussi  
Vite, derrière la conveniently-shaped lamp !  
On se frotti, on se frotta,  
Et tralali, et tralala (oooh oooh yeaaaah)

Voici les années passent,  
et je rencontre la chèvre  
j'ai 10 ans, elle en a 113  
Elle est plus âgée que moi  
Elle veut goûter à mon ketchup  
J'ai l'impression qu'c'est un hold-up  
Cette meuf c'est une vraie pin-up  
J'vais lui sortir mon Candy'Up !

Ecto-teub, ecto-teub, ecto-teub, ecto-teub, oh  
Ecto-teub, ecto-teub, ecto-teub, ecto-teub, OH oh oh...

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED... (or not)


End file.
